


Friendly Competition

by Jathis



Series: Senator Amidala [17]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, Rivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:37:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little competition between the Republic and First Order for worlds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Competition

The First Order needed to continue its expansion if it wanted to survive. With a treaty in effect with Ben Amidala and affiliated systems; Hux had to turn his attention to the truly neutral systems, places that had refused to choose a side so far. Diplomacy would be used first before force, the usual tactics employed by him.

He sat quietly at the meeting table, discreetly running a hand through his hair to try and hide the sweat that had built up and ruined it. This world had three suns but untapped spice mines. He supposed that it would be a good payoff if he was able to get these people to join him. He had heard that pirates had been in the area recently and he hoped that the offer of protection would push them to join him.

"Oh Emperor! I had no idea you would be here! How lovely to see you!"

Hux frowned and turned in his chair, watching as Ben approached the table, a small umbrella held in his hand to protect him from the sun. "Senator?"

"You must be boiling in that black attire," he sniffed. "You should have worn your lovely white today!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Finishing signing the deal for this world to join the Republic," Ben laughed. He shook his head when Hux stared at him, patting his arm as if in comfort. "Maybe you'll get to the next planet before I do."


End file.
